The Geniuses in the Jeffersonian
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: Reid/Brennan. Give it a chance and tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter title indicates POV.
1. Reid

Spencer Reid was sitting in his apartment spending his evening alone time the way he usually did – reading. This book was written in Russian. His cellphone rang and he picked it up without looking at the caller ID, fully expecting to be called in for a case.

"Spencer?"

Definitely not JJ.

"Yes."

"It's, uh, Lance." The man was having trouble connecting his sentences, and judging by the screaming wail of a child on the other end of the cellphone, Reid didn't blame him an iota. "Lance Sweets. From the FBI Academy. You remember me, don't you?"

"Yes. Of course." The duo had been remarkably close for them while going through FBI training. However, they hadn't spoken in over three months.

"I need help. Soon. Now."

"Why? Is something wrong? I'm on my way. Do you still live in the same place?"

"Yes. You have a godson right? You've watched him before haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Please hurry! I don't know what to do! I am never going to forgive Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. They did this to me on purpose!"

"Are you hurt?" Spencer was backing out of his driveway. "Is anyone there with you? Is everyone okay?"

"Um, no, yes, and sort of. Hurry. Please! I am at my wits end! She won't stop screaming!"

"I'm on my way. Just stay calm."

"Don't use an agent voice with me, just get here quickly!"

"All right, Lance, all right. I'm coming."

"She won't stop crying!"

"Wait. You need help baby-sitting?"

"Yes! Didn't I say that all ready?"

"That's not my forte, Lance." Spencer warned trepidation filling him.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET HERE!"

"All right, all right. I'm getting there as fast as I can."

"You're an FBI agent. You can break the speed limit! GO FASTER!"

"Lance. Lance, stop screaming. That scares little kids. Calm down. How little is she anyway?"

"Um, I don't know. A week?"

"A week old? Seven days?"

"Yeah."

"Where are her parents?"

"They said they had to take care of something and then they just left. I don't know where they went."

"Okay. Um, have you tried giving her a bottle?"

"She won't take it!" he sounded as though he were tempted to cry himself.

"Is she tired?"

"DOES SHE SOUND LIKE SHE'S THAT RELAXED?"

"Remember, stay calm. I'm pulling in your driveway."

Lance threw the door of his house open, a baby in his arms. Spencer could hear the little girl's shrieking as soon as he opened the door of his car. What had he gotten himself into?

Ten minutes later, the baby, Christine, had finally, finally, stopped crying and had fallen into a sound sleep. Spencer was sitting on the couch beside an exhausted Lance, who was holding the girl. The door opened and a pretty woman around thirty-five entered. She looked close to tears.

Spencer absently wondered why everyone seemed to be inclined towards tears tonight.

"Dr. Brennan!" Lance gasped in relief and handed the woman the baby. "Where's Agent Booth?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Came the doctor's sharp reply.

"What happened?" Lance asked.

"He broke up with me. He said he took a different job in New Orleans, too."

"He's leaving the Jeffersonian?"

"Today was apparently his last day with us."

"Oh, wow." Lance flopped down onto the couch. "I guess that was Cam's big news that she promised for tomorrow."

"Probably." Dr. Brennan had settled down and no longer looked prone to cry.

"Are we getting a new agent to replace him?"

"Yes. An Agent Reid." Dr. Brennan turned towards Spencer, noticing him for the first time. "Who's he?" she asked Lance.

"Um. Agent Reid."

* * *

**Um, okay, this came to me at like 7:30 and I just had to give it a try. Tell me if you want me to write more, otherwise I probably won't. Will eventually be Reid/Brennan. P.S. I have nothing against Booth, he's a great guy. Thanks. Check out my other stories too! Don't forget to click on that pretty little button below this. You know which one I mean. :)**


	2. Reid 2

Dr. Spencer Reid rushed through the bullpen. He didn't even stop to drop his messenger bag at his desk before heading for Hotch's office.

"Come in?" A smirk pulled at the edges of Hotch's mouth as he burst in without any sort of preamble.

Spencer closed the door behind him.

"You're just the man I've needed to talk to." All of Hotch's mirth left entirely. He gestured towards a chair and Spencer sat. "The director called me into her office earlier today." Hotch paused before stating solemnly, "You're being transferred."

"To the Jeffersonian. I know."

"How?" Hotch asked.

Spencer quickly explained the previous night's conversation: how he, Lance, and the very rational and surprisingly collected Dr. Brennan, had come to the conclusion that he must be "that" Agent Reid.

"That doesn't matter right now." Spencer finished impatiently. "Why me? Is this permanent? Can we stop it from happening?"

"No, it's not permanent, and no, it can't be helped."

"How long is it then?"

"Six months is the time they want to find a new permanent agent. So until then."

"Why me, though? Any of the others would be a better choice."

Hotch sighed weightily. "The higher-ups are concerned with how you handled Prentiss coming back. They want you to have a cooling off time."

"So, wait, they're punishing me?"

"No." Hotch let the calmness slip from out of his mask and Spencer saw that he didn't want this either.

"Hotch, that was months ago! I'm fine now! That's all in the past!"

"I know that and so does the team, but that's not how the brass sees it. It's not permanent. You will be coming back. This team wouldn't be what it is without you. You'll be missed, but there's nothing that anyone can do. Believe me, according to her, Strauss has tried everything. It's above our pay grades, I'm afraid. But you will be coming back. It's only until October. You start there next week."

* * *

**Tell me if you want me to write more, otherwise I probably won't. Will eventually be Reid/Brennan. P.S. I have nothing against Booth, he's a great guy. Thanks. Check out my other stories too! Don't forget to click on that pretty little button below. You know which one I mean. :) I have been asked for two more chapters, after that, it's up to you. **


	3. Brennan

**I know Dr. Goodman isn't in charge any more, but I needed a fall guy. I hope I wrote him oaky. I don't really remember seeing him on the show.**

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan blew into Daniel Goodman's office with all the fury of a tornado later that morning, carrying Christine in her arms. Dr. Goodman, imposing though he was, and even though he had won over the management enough to make his job as director a permanent position, looked a little frightened of her at that moment.

"What are you doing here, Dr. Brennan? You're not supposed to be back until next week. I'm sure all the squints have everything under control." He questioned her and tried to calm her at the same time.

"I'm not here because of me or my team. I want to know what happened with Booth."

Dr. Goodman sighed and answered slowly, "He applied for a transfer about two weeks ago and then took the first job I offered him. I assumed you knew from the start."

Temperance blinked back tears that had a way of sneaking up on her the past couple of day, glad that Dr. Goodman wouldn't look at her. Booth had planned to leave even before their daughter had been born. With that information, she felt as if someone had slapped her in the face or punched her in the gut, both really.

"I don't know anything more than that he's now in transit to New Orleans and that his son is with him." Dr. Goodman continued. "I'm sorry."

_So am I. _Temperance thought.

She turned to go.

"And Dr. Brennan?" Dr. Goodman added softly. "He told me he would be giving up his parental rights."

Another metaphorical slap/punch. Temperance thanked him for the information and left quietly. She went to her car without a word and buckled Christine into her car seat. Then she shut the door and tilted her face up to the drizzling rain, letting the raindrops disguise her tears.

* * *

**Tell me if you want me to write more. Will eventually be Reid/Brennan. P.S. I have nothing against Booth, he's a great guy. Check out my other stories too! Don't forget to click on that pretty little button below. You know which one I mean. :) I have been asked for two more chapters (that's a grand total of five), after that, it's up to you. Thanks!**


	4. Reid & Brennan

Dr. Spencer Reid spent his last weekend before going to work at the Jeffersonian as any upset, socially awkward person might: with the entire Star Wars series, a good book – this one in English, focusing on anthropology – and coffee so sweet that Morgan would have called it liquid candy.

Dr. Temperance Brennan spent her last weekend before going back to work at the lab like any upset, socially awkward, new mother might: with Christine, her favorite movie, and the draft for her latest book.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Will eventually be Reid/Brennan. P.S. I have nothing against Booth, he's a great guy. Check out my other stories too! Don't forget to click on that pretty little button below. You know which one I mean. :)** **BTW, I have decided to make this my main project, at least for a little while. I am a couple of months ahead in my writing plans, so I'm in no hurry to do anything particular.**


	5. Reid 3

Dr. Spencer Reid spent his last weekend before going to work at the Jeffersonian as any upset, socially awkward person might: with the entire Star Wars series, a good book – this one in English, focusing on anthropology – and coffee so sweet that Morgan would have called it liquid candy.

Dr. Temperance Brennan spent her last weekend before going back to work at the lab like any upset, socially awkward, new mother might: with Christine, her favorite movie, and the draft for her latest book.

Monday morning came far too soon for Dr. Reid. As he was leaving his apartment building, Lance Sweets drove up beside him, driving alongside Spencer as he walked.

"Do you want a ride?" Lance asked.

"Sure." Spencer climbed in and flung his messenger bag into the back seat. After a couple of minutes, Spencer remarked, "It feels odd to sit shotgun."

"Oh?" Lance inquired.

"If I'm not driving alone, then I'm with the team and sitting in the back."

"You'll get used to driving soon enough."

"Why's that?"

"Agent Booth always drove when there was someplace to go, so you probably will too."

Then Lance felt the need to delve into a detailed explanation of each member of the Jeffersonian team.

When he was finished, Spencer couldn't help but ask, "Does anybody ever call Dr. Hodgins "Hodge"?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason."

"Here we are then." Lance pulled into the Jeffersonian and led the way to Dr. Brennan's lab, where he was sure everyone would be gathered. He was right. Even baby Christine was asleep in Cam's arms. "Everybody?" Lance introduced Spencer. "This is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. He's going to be Booth's replacement."

Looking back, Spencer would realize how prophetic and true that last sentence had been.

* * *

**Will eventually be Reid/Brennan. P.S. I have nothing against Booth, he's a great guy. Check out my other stories too! Don't forget to click on that pretty little button below. You know which one I mean. :) BTW, I have decided to make this my main project, at least for a little while. I am a couple of months ahead in my writing plans, so I'm in no hurry to do anything particular.**


	6. Reid 4

Saturday, October 13, 2012

Spencer looked around his apartment, where the members of Agent Hotchner's team and the members of the Jeffersonian forensic team were gathered. For Bren's (she had forbidden him from calling her '"Bones", so he had came up with his own nickname for her) people it was a goodbye party: he was going back to the BAU the following Monday. So the BAU team was here to celebrate that. Personally, Spencer didn't know how to feel about the situation.

He was excited though, because he and Bren had a different thing to celebrate, an engagement, and tonight they would let the others know.

"It's nice to have something to celebrate, you know?" Spencer remarked, sliding his arm around his fiancée.

Bren nodded up at him, smiling.

"When did this happen, us I mean?" Spencer asked.

Bren shrugged. "It just happened."

"Garcia's going to flip out."

Bren laughed. "So will Angela. As a matter of fact, they look pretty comfortable over there." She gestured to where Angela was in the middle of a very animated conversation with JJ and Garcia.

Looking around, Spencer realized that all the teams had paired up: Dr. Goodman and Hotch, the leaders, Cam and Prentiss, the tough girls, Hodge (Spencer had started calling him that and it had stuck) and Morgan, the jokesters, and Sweets and Rossi, the authors. Huh.

"Where's my match?" he sulked.

"Right here." Bren said, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, right." He smiled down at her. "Our news is going to liven this place up a little, wouldn't you say?"

"Actually, there's a little bit of news that you don't know either." Bren's smile brightened.

"And what's that?"

"Diana Jennifer."

* * *

**Check out my other stories too! Don't forget to click on that pretty little button below. You know which one I mean. :) Thanks! So this is the end of this story. I may come back and flesh it out after a long while, don't know.**


End file.
